Big Fish
by wisdomous
Summary: Bella spends an evening eating dinner and watching a movie with her ex-boyfriend, Edward, and his current girlfriend, Tanya. Will the evening take an unexpected turn? Rated M for lemons! O/S written for Annanabanana's birthday.


**AN: This was a birthday o/s that I wrote for Annanabanana. I had discussed this scenario with Anna and agu eat world on la twitter a while back, and agu encouraged me to make a fic out of it. I thought Anna's bday was the perfect occasion! Enjoy!**

_**This may, or may not, be based on a true story ***__**wink***__**... **_

**SM owns the characters. Tim Burton owns Big Fish. I only own the futon.**

~x~_**  
**_

_What the fuck am I doing here? _

Where was here, you might ask? In my own personal hell, otherwise known as, my ex-boyfriend's apartment. More specifically, eating dinner with him... and his new girlfriend, Tanya. Fuck. My. Life. I didn't know how I'd let myself get into these situations. Oh wait - yes I did - I was still completely in love with him, and as pathetic as it sounded, I took what I could get.

Edward and I broke up several years ago. We were introduced through a mutual friend and started dating right before his twentieth birthday, during our sophomore year of college. It was an instant connection. I had never _felt _so much in my life. You could say I'd been a bit sheltered during my life before college. Edward completely opened me up to a whole new world, made me see through different eyes. He was so different, so intense. We spent one amazing year together, and were completely head-over-heels in love. We talked about a future together, and I thought everything was planned out. I was going to be happy for eternity.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Edward left me a year into our relationship. It came out of nowhere. My entire future collapsed in a heap around me, and I lost myself. I begged and pleaded for him to stay with me, but he wouldn't listen. He told me he was battling with some inner demons, and that he was going down a dark path that I couldn't follow, that he wouldn't _let_ me follow him. But I did anyway, not directly by his side, but I followed him because my heart belonged to him. He was my life. I would love no one else the way I loved him. I vowed that I would wait for him. I knew that he loved me and that one day he'd allow me to love him again. If going to hell and back with him was part of that, I'd gladly do it, even if it tore me up inside. _I'm such a fucking masochist._

Edward had dated several women since we broke up. Most recently, The Big T. Edward really wanted Tanya and I to be friends. After all, after we broke up we were able to forge a friendship, we relied on each other and were each others confidantes. With his first two girlfriends, well, lets just say that didn't work out so well... for them anyway. For some reason, they never seemed to like me so much. Gee, I wonder why? When the guy they're fucking still goes moping to his ex when he's had a bad day, they tended to get a little jealous.

So there I was, sitting on the fully extended futon next to Edward, with Tanya on his other side. Our backs were up against the wall and our legs were all stretched out ahead of us. We had just finished dinner together, and surprisingly, Tanya wasn't giving off the jealous vibe. I was impressed. She was a nice enough girl, and I could have been friends with her, if it weren't for the fact that she was fucking the love of my life. It didn't seem as if Edward was incredibly smitten with her, but she was gorgeous, I had to give her that. She had wavy strawberry blond hair and nice curvy figure. I could see why he was attracted to her physically. I just didn't see what the appeal was beyond that. But then again, I was merely the jealous ex.

We'd decided to watch the movie Big Fish. Edward and I had both already seen it, but Tanya had not. She had a huge thing for Ewan McGregor, apparently. It was pretty decent, so I didn't mind sitting through it again. After all I had Edward by my side. Life was good. If nothing else I could spend the next two hours inhaling his Edwardly scent. It was calming to my nerves. The three of us had a blanket spread out across our laps. Three peas in a pod, or some shit like that.

_Why the fuck am I here? _I asked myself again. We were about halfway through the movie, and I was just about to make my apologies to leave for the night. After all, sitting here next to Edward was making me horny as fuck. I kept imagining his fingers grazing my thigh. It felt so real, but my fantasies sometimes ran away from me.

There, I imagined it again. Wait, did I imagine that? Or did it actually happen? Before long, there was no questioning whether or not it was my fantasy.

Edward's hand was creeping up my leg ever so slowly, hidden by the blanket. _This wasn't happening! Here? Now? _My breathing hitched and my heart started pounding. Of all the times I'd imagined us being together physically again, this was _not_ how I pictured it. He was coming on to me with his fucking girlfriend not even two feet away! I took a moment to glance in his direction, trying to be as discreet as possible, though I'm not sure I could hide the '_what the fuck'_ expression I adorned. That fucker stared straight ahead, seemingly watching the movie, but he was wearing his signature smirk and three-quarter smile. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. Edward could play me like an instrument. He had the power to make my body make music. I knew it, and he most definitely knew it.

The way I saw it, I had two options: I could stop this right now and leave, or I could just go with it and see where it led. I decided on the latter.

It felt so fucking good to have his hands on me again. It felt... right. It felt like home.

Before I knew it, his hand was right between my legs. His long, strong, but slender fingers lightly grazed my pussy over my black yoga pants. There was an immediate gush of fluid coating my sex. _Of all days not to wear underwear,_ I thought as my pants became soaked with my desire. Edward quickly realized I was sans panties and I could hear the rumble in his chest, alerting me to his state of arousal. He covered up his audible gaff with a cough, and continued his ministrations. On some passes he used more pressure right at the crest of my labia, other times he barely touched me, but it all served to work me into a frenzy of need.

Tanya appeared to be oblivious to all that was going on. She was _completely_ engrossed in the movie.

I shifted my hips, allowing Edward greater access to my naughty bits. My body was buzzing with desire for the man at my side. At this point, there was no backing out. I couldn't. I needed it too much. I needed _him_ too much.

Edwards fingers made their way into my pants and he slid his way down my mound. His fingers danced playfully in the soft hair. I hadn't been getting any lately, so why bother waxing? I started to feel self-conscious about my full bush, but then I remembered it never bothered Edward before. He stroked the hair gently, slightly tugging on it causing me to gasp.

"I know, right? Like, Ewan is sooo hot," Tanya piped in, assuming my gasp was directed at the movie.

I responded with an "Mhm," as I couldn't seem to think of any other words to say. Edward's fingers were now covered in my juice as he slid his index and middle fingers through my slit. I could hear his breathing accelerate, and his cool, calm and collected exterior seemed like it was starting to crack, but he quickly regained his composure. It was more than I could say for myself. I was losing it. Warmth spread through my entire body, and Edward's teasing was taking me higher and higher.

I had no idea where we were in the movie, I was staring at the screen but saw nothing. The only thing my brain could focus on was my body reacting to Edward's nimble fingers. Fingers that were now sliding inside of me. _Jesus, fuck! _That felt good, that felt really fucking good. I had missed that. Missed that feeling of being joined with my other half. Because Edward was my other half. I had no doubt about that.

Edward pumped his fingers in and out of me at varying speeds. I wanted to moan, wanted to scream my head off, but the silence of it all was such a fucking turn on. My head was starting to feel light and airy. I did my best to concentrate on my breathing, I had to remember to take deep breaths in order to keep myself from passing out.

Edward found my g-spot and massaged the spongy area as the heel of his hand ground into my clit. A cramp deep within my belly signaled I was about to come undone. The thought that Edward was making me come on the futon next to his girlfriend was too much. With one final fingerfuck I came, silently but violently, around Edward's fingers.

That was amazing.

Edward continued to stroke me for several moments before discreetly withdrawing his hand from my pants. His fingers were covered with my DNA and I was at a loss for how he was going to go about cleaning them up. Then he looked directly at me, his eyes blazed into mine and he placed his coated fingers into his mouth and licked and sucked them clean. That cocky son-of-a-bitch was enjoying this immensely. If I were being honest, I was too.

We watched the rest of the movie in complete silence. Once it was over, Tanya made her apologies and went to bed, explaining that she had to work early in the morning. which left Edward and I alone in the living room. _Does she really not know what just happened in here?_ I was floored. Edward was one sneaky motherfucker.

I looked at him after The Big T left the room, and asked in a brisk, hushed tone, "Do you mind telling me what the fuck that was all about?" I was teetering on the edge between being angry, and being really, _really_ turned-on.

"You didn't enjoy it?" He smirked as he walked up to me, getting far too close, and causing my nerves to tingle.

"I - I didn't say that." My voice quivered as I spoke, showing him my weakness. I wanted to stay strong. I wanted to confront him about what happened, and make it known that my emotions were not to be toyed with. I wanted to slap him across his beautiful face. I wanted to lick every square inch of his body and ride his cock rodeo-style, while screaming "yippy kai yay, motherfucker!"

"Tell me you enjoyed that as much as I did, Bella." He was so close. I felt his warm breath bathe my face, and my resolve crumbled.

"I'm the one that just got off, Edward. I'm pretty damn sure I enjoyed that _more_ than you did. What gave you the urge to do it?" I took a step back, I needed to put some distance between us, before things went any further.

"I'd already seen the movie, and I was bored... plus, I missed the way your face looks when you come," He said smiling. How can I argue with that?

"Oh, is that a fact?" I stepped toward him, not able to be apart from him any longer than necessary.

"It is indeed, Bella. I'd very much like to see that face again, right fucking now."

He wrapped me in his arms, crashed his mouth to mine and pulled me down onto the futon. We were a tangled, passionate mess, rolling around on the furniture like hedgehogs in heat, until we rolled right off. For a split second I thought The Big T might come out to see what all the noise was, but quite frankly, I just didn't give a fuck. I had Edward in my arms again, and even if it was just for tonight, I would savor every nibble, lick, and nip. I would commit his every sound to memory, every grunt or moan. I would love him for however long he'd let me.

It was bliss. It was torture.

The skin of my neck tingled as he trailed his steaming hot lips across my flesh, goosebumps appeared in his wake. All thought and reason left me and I gave in to him completely. We tore the clothes off of each, needing our bodies to become one. Waiting wasn't an option.

"Oh fuck, Bella. Need to be inside you. Missed your body so much. Feels so good," Edward was mumbling into my mouth as he tried to devour my tongue at the same time. It came out in a garbled mess, but the message was clear.

Our naked bodies were pressed against each other. The artificial fibers of the cheap carpet burned the skin of my backside as Edward rocked his hips against mine. My pussy was trembling with anticipation of engulfing Edward's cock. _Oh, Jesus! I forgot how much he stretched me. _I whimpered as he fully sheathed himself inside of me. Filling me completely. Edward pounded into me relentlessly, in a frenzy of need.

The emotion of being joined with him was overwhelming. He slid above me, the angle at which his cock entered me caused the thick base of his dick to rub against my clit. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Christ, I forgot how fucking tight you were, baby." The combination of his words and body position catapulted me, vag first, into a full-body orgasm. I moaned out his name as my pussy clamped around his cock like a vice grip.

Edward continued to thrust against me as his mouth sought out mine. He held me tightly against his chest and released into me. We were sweaty and panting on the living room floor as he pulled out of me. The mixture of our desire flooded out of me and marred the carpet. Edward handed me his t-shirt to wipe away our mess, and directed me to the guest bathroom to get cleaned up.

I was thankful for the moment to myself. I couldn't help but wonder what all of this meant, if anything. Sooner or later, I'd have to go back out there to face him. I only hoped he would tell me what I'd longed to hear for four years.

_**Three years later...**_

"Bella, come on, we're going to be late." My matron-of-honor and best friend, Alice, was rousing me from the comfort of the hotel bed in which I lay. "We have to go, sleepyhead! You need to shower so we can get your little, betrothed ass to the salon."

I woke with a start, my heart pounding. This was the day I'd been waiting for since I first met the love of my life. Today I would become Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. I thought back to the night that brought me here. Only two words came to mind. Big Fish.

~x~


End file.
